


Someone on the Side

by aidennestorm



Series: Leave Behind the World You Know [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Pining, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Alexander broods about his choices.





	Someone on the Side

They draw close to the village in record time, considering.

Of course it’s inevitably going to be faster traveling with two people than an entire contingent—one of the reasons Alexander had planned his journey this way, even besides the fact that he wasn’t going to waste his entire Guard’s time with such a ridiculous exercise as getting a cock inside him with as much speed as his flirtations will allow.

_ Ridiculous, even still, _ he thinks; George is a solid presence at his side, stoic and uncomplaining even as Alexander dragged them several villages away from the castle. A few days’ distant places where he hasn’t yet visited as an adult, places that are stable and are able to govern their own affairs, more or less, where he doesn’t need to interfere. Where no one should have any reason to recognize him.

He’s applying George’s suggestions that are more like directives, even though Alexander knows he’s the only one who would ever recognize them as such. He’s come to trust George’s instincts as much as his own—even more, at times—and his logic is sound. Even so, despite the hours they’ve devoted to the subterfuge during their journey, it’s difficult to act like someone else, to put some slouch into his usually regal posture, to add a bit of a drawl to his voice so he sounds more like a merchant, a bookkeeper, someone of an unnoticeable class.

But isn’t that the whole point of this trip? To be someone else, if only for a night or two? To slake his damnable needs and be able to _ think _ again? To finally control the wild pounding of his heart every time his knight draws close to him, to swallow for good the words threatening to spill from his lips every time he almost begs to be mounted—

“Your Majesty?”

Alexander blinks. Realizing that he’s stopped in the middle of the dusty forest path, George pausing in step with him, studying him too closely, too much concern written on his handsome face.

“Alexander,” he corrects tersely. They’ve practiced this, too. He can tell, by the tensing of George’s shoulders, that his knight is suitably chastened.

None of this makes him feel any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words: class, regal, mount... this is all dreamlittleyo's doing for giving me words that were ready made for this verse. ;)
> 
> This summer has been A Trip, to put it mildly. I may be hibernating, but the writing is still around, I promise. :)


End file.
